theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 16, 2016/Chat log
Flower1470 6:06 Williamm258 not it Oh jasper why did you fall in the ditch you fell in there and I cried but you didn't see me cry. oh jasper do you even love me if you do just forget it the end 6:12 Loving77 boop 6:23 Dragonian King hi guys 6:31 Loving77 hiii silly 6:43 Williamm258 hi bro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90t2_ij-bYE clip tell me what you think. 7:10 Dragonian King lol Welcome to TAWW chat 8:06 Flower1470 how do you tell someone that you hate them (but politely) Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:06 Dragonian King hi lily "No offense but I hate you" everyone knows that if you say "no offense" with something offensive, that automatically makes it not offensive :D 8:07 Williamm258 wow 8:08 Dragonian King or how about "if you were a Steven Universe character, you would be Onion" obviously I would never use that since Onion is the best but you could 8:13 Flower1470 LOL i like those options ty 8:14 Dragonian King np or you can point a bazooka at their face, say no words, then walk away and hope they get the message 8:16 Flower1470 that would be helpful if i knew the problem irl and im really glad i dont 8:18 Dragonian King send them a picture then 8:18 Loving77 LILY 8:19 Flower1470 WHAT 8:21 Loving77 THE CAT GAME YOU PLAY 8:22 Flower1470 NEKO ATSUME 8:22 Loving77 REMEMBER THE POMPOM THINGY I WAS TALKING ABOUT SO YOU COULD MAKE THE CATS OUT OF THEM 8:22 Flower1470 YES 8:22 Loving77 DO YOU WANT THE VIDEO 8:22 Dragonian King oh is that what that thing is 8:23 Flower1470 YES PLS "that thing" 8:23 Loving77 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__6KQLrA4jk 8:28 Flower1470 that's adorable?? do we have clips that small 8:29 Loving77 idk ask mom 8:30 Dragonian King guys mom spelled backwards is mom 8:32 Flower1470 you wont believe this but "dad" works the same way 8:33 Dragonian King no it's not dad backwards is beb 8:34 Flower1470 you said SPELLED backwards not just 'backwards' 8:34 Dragonian King well then yes dad spelled backwards is dad and mom upside down is wow and mom on its side is E O E and mom on its other side is 3 O 3 or that's a guy doing jazz hands however you want to interpret it 8:42 Flower1470 ew i found a thing on wikia that lists every wiki you've ever edited i hopw this isnt public i dont think it is 8:42 Dragonian King ooo really 8:45 Flower1470 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserActivity 8:46 Dragonian King that's cool and yeah it's private i'm pretty sure 8:46 Flower1470 its all cringeworthy to me 8:47 Dragonian King i'm going to go back and cringe at my past self 8:47 Flower1470 gl 8:48 Dragonian King i'm on the first page and it's already started huh that wasn't nearly as terrible as i expected 9:08 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:08 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:11 Dragonian King ooo 9:50 Williamm258 bye guys 9:50 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Flower1470 ooo 10:07 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 10:07 Flower1470 bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016